<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Spider Man: Into her Spiderverse by WildSpiritualTaterTot19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657582">After the Spider Man: Into her Spiderverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19'>WildSpiritualTaterTot19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Aftermath of sex, Cowgirl Position, Cute Miles Morales, Diary/Journal, Everyone Reacts after Sex, Everyone looks at Miles, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Funny, Girl Passes Out, Gwen is not a virgin, Gwen on Top, Gwen was a virgin, Loss of Virginity, Miles Writes a Diary, Miles is not a virgin, Miles was a Virgin, Previously On, Riding, Sequel of a Fanfic of Spider Verse, Sexy Gwen Stacy, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is dedicated to M-Rated fanfic called Into Her Spiderverse by JurassicParkLover112 from Fanfiction, it is about the aftermath of Miles loses his virginity to Gwen and everyone heard them moaning the other night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Morales &amp; Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Spider Man: Into her Spiderverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aftermath of a fanfic (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13323929/1/Spider-man-Into-her-spiderverse)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously on Into Her Spiderverse Fanfic, Gwen has found a way to contact Miles through across dimensions. She went through the portal and falls on top of Miles, she and Miles began to make love the other night. First, she go down on him, they did the 69, and then Gwen rides on top of Miles. It was Miles's first time.</p><p>“Hey guys, did you hear some moaning sounds last night?” said one of the students Sam Raven. “Yeah, I heard the whole thing. There was popping sounds, too. Everyone in the school talking about last night.” said Fiona. “I was meditating until I heard some noises, it grosses me out. It reminds me of my parents getting it on when I was a kid and my brother was conceived after.” said Vanessa.</p><p>“I just heard that noise and I was like “What the hell was that?”. It even woke me up, I can’t even get some sleep after that.” said Nicole. “I bet Miles is a lucky guy. I believe it was Gwen whom he hooked up with, because I heard him calling her name while doing it with her. Me and my sister were like “Daaaang!” and my cousin was like “Jesus Christ”. Miles is no virgin now, he banged her hard.” said Nickolas. “He nastay.” said Milo.</p><p>“What a bunch of disrespectful wankers last night. If I see Miles plowing that gal named Gwen again, I’m gonna run and vomit.” said Leo. “Same here, dude.” said Nicole. “Them two lovebirds need to lower their moaning voices down while everyone was asleep last night, them noises disgusted me.” said Karen. “I like the sound of that last night, it didn’t bother me.” said Madison. “Girl, you nasty. Get out of here.” said Nicole. </p><p>“Me and my friends heard the sounds last night, we were all laughing, and one of my friends was looking at the ceiling, talking to God. She was looking up. She was like “Oh Lord, please make them keep it down. We don’t want to hear this mess, it’s disgusting.” said Paloma. “I saw them doing it, I was like “Oh Lord, Jesus. What is wrong with people these days, can somebody hand me my bible right now? I feel like I’m gonna puke.” said Chris.</p><p>“Guys, here comes Miles.” said Vanessa.</p><p>Miles walks by with a smirk on his face, revealing himself that he is not a virgin because he lost his virginity to Gwen. Everyone is shocked, watching him walking by. The three students (including the tall girl) shouted “Daaamn!”. “Ya Nasty, Miles!” said Leon. “You nasty but lucky, man.” said Orlando. “Next time, keep your voice and your girl’s voice down, mate." said Leo.  “Bruh!” shouted Franny as she passed out, knowing that Miles is no longer a virgin.</p><p>In the dorm room… Miles is writing his diary about his first time with Gwen last night.</p><p>~Dear Diary</p><p>It was a beautiful night to remember, I finally lost my virginity to Gwen. I really like it and I enjoyed it. I kinda feel sorry for everyone in the dorm who heard us moaning last night, I know they are so shocked.</p><p>The night with Gwen was very sensual, the full moon was shining. It hits us hard, it was sensationally passionate. I was a virgin, but I’m not a virgin anymore. I know Gwen was a virgin, she lost hers. She’s like a goddess on top, her slim curvy figure, and she got fire in her eyes. I felt the pleasure coming in, I was so lucky that I have my first time with her. It felt good, it was very beautiful. Auras connecting, souls shaking, soft touching, and pure bliss of pleasure. I don’t want my parents to find out that I’m not a virgin. They will be so shocked and mad at me, if I tell them I lost my virginity. I hope it doesn’t happen. </p><p>I wish that me and her could spend time together going to the beach and stay at the beach house for a passionate getaway, just me and her.</p><p>Sincerely, Miles Morales AKA Spider-Man</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>